In The Morning of The Beginning
by kei-angelus
Summary: Set in the next day after the season 2 finale, with Elena visiting the recovering Damon.


**Author's Note : I know this is kinda soooo late. This is what I wrote some months ago, inspired by the other **_**awesome**_** season 2 finale fics. I mean, how can they skipped **_**2 months**_** when they started Season 3?**

**Well, I'm not a writer (but trying to write an original story =_=;), and I don't live in an English speaking country, so I just wanna know if I'm good enough to write a story. And if you have any suggestion or anything, just let me know **

**Disclaimer : The Vampire Diaries belongs to CWTV and L.J. Smith.**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight came through my window. I sat up but the dizziness came back. I groaned. My head was spinning. It was even hard to keep my balance. I somehow managed to stand up, grabbing the edge of my bed, panting. Ugh, seriously, I had never had a physical dizziness in 146 years. Oh, that witchy thing weren't counted.

I finally made up to my bathroom and took a shower. It felt nice to be fresh again. I had been a mess.

The bite on my arm didn't look so bad anymore, but I guessed the poison was still in my systems. I mean, I would've been okay if it hadn't. I felt a little bit better and I kinda got used to the headache.

I quickly dressed up. I wore a t-shirt and trainings. I wouldn't go anywhere with this damned headache anyway. Why bothered to wear one of my best shirts? I heard footsteps and then a knock on my door. Good thing that I almost had my vampire senses back.

"Damon?"

_Elena._

She was already_ in_ my bedroom when I turned around facing her. "You're up," she said.

"Why should you knock if you were gonna enter my room right away? Or since when have my room been a public place?" Yep, sarcasm on.

Elena rolled her eyes but then stepped closer, examining me, focusing on my right arm.

"Damon, are you okay?" she asked as she approached me, totally ignoring my sarcasm.

"I'm…"

And before I managed to finish my answer, she was in front of me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"You're still burning up," she stated. More to herself than to me. I open my mouth to complain but a sudden breeze of wind made my body shake. _What the hell?_

"And shivering," she added, "That's not good."

God, why did she notice? And why _should_ have she cared while I didn't? I should have died several hours ago.

"Elena,-" I tried to protest.

"No. No complaining. You should lay down on your bed," she said, throwing her hands up in front of my face, then looked at my bed. For a second, she was frozen. Well, I noticed that.

"Um, maybe I should change the sheets first."

I _too_ had just noticed that my bed was a complete mess - with blood I had coughed up last night.

Was last night that bad?

Then I wandered into my own thoughts. The events of last night flooded back. The answer was _no_, it wasn't. I should have thank God that I could remember it. Because Elena had said that she liked me and she—

"Damon? Are you okay?" Elena asked, holding the fresh sheets, looked worried.

"I… I'm okay," I managed to say. I would have been blushing if I could.

She eyed me for a while and then changed the sheets.

"Oh, I'll bring you some blood. I'm sure you need it," she said as she took my messed up sheets from the floor. I nodded.

I basically couldn't think right now, because if I could, I wouldn't have been playing around with my brother's girlfriend. I sat on my bed. I could hear the 'beep' of the microwave downstairs. _She even knew that blood tasted better when it was warm?_

Elena came with a glass filled with warm blood.

"Here you go," she said, handing me my breakfast.

I sipped the blood and then drank it all, knowing that I was okay enough to eat –or literally, drink- something.

"Better?" Elena asked. I just raised my eyebrows as I put the glass back on her hand.

"Warm blood is always better," I smirked. I saw her rolling her eyes again.

She was leaving my room again.

"Elena," I stopped her. She turned to me with curious eyes, expecting me to ask her to bring something for me, perhaps. "Thank you."

I could say that she was a bit surprised, but she smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Then she walked out of my room.

"Oh, and _you_ should lay down, _now_," she muttered, knowing that I could hear her. I chuckled.

I rested my head on my arms and sighed. _Now why the hell did I do what she told me?_

But I did feel sick. I could feel the cold. I was a vampire. Vampires didn't get sick. I was supposed to not get sick. Even a little gust of wind made me shiver now. Sucks…

"Good," Elena said, raising her eyebrows, seeing that I was on my bed. Maybe she didn't expect to see me doing what she told me.

"Now what?" I pouted, pretending to be bored.

She didn't answer.

I sighed, breaking the silence. "Any news from my brother?" I asked.

She sighed too as she plopped down on the edge of my bed. Oh, she didn't have to answer it.

"No," she simply answer.

"Then how could you let…" I paused. "How could you _ask_ me to be on my bed?" My voice sounded angry.

"Because you _are _sick, Damon," she was facing me now, crossing her legs on my bed. "And I don't want to lose you, too."

I turned my face away, defeated. How could she say that? She sighed again and laid down beside me.

"I know you're worried about him. We both are. But I can't lose you too, Damon," she whispered.

I could feel her eyes on me. I couldn't say anything. Half was because she was right and the other half was that I still couldn't believe myself that I believed that she cared about me.

I still turned my face away when she said, " I know you do need help –or just someone to take care of you-,you just won't admit it, and that's why I'm here." She held my hand and I could feel my body tensed.

We stayed in silenced until I turned my face to face her.

"Elena, why…"

"Sshhh," she just held my hand tighter, now with both hands. She released my hand and placed her hand on my forehead for a while, which was kinda surprising me and I thought it must have been obvious on my face. "I guess the blood's working," she gave me a small smile.

I sighed again. I suddenly realized that the urge to sleep –again- was getting stronger. It was 10 a.m. and I was awake for just about an hour, and now I was tired _again_? This sickness was ridiculous…

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

I got her attention now, she looked at me, curious. I bet she noticed that I was fighting sleep, because I could see the change in her expression and she said, "Just go to sleep, Damon."

There was a silence again. And I didn't believe what I'd say next.

"Will you still be here if I sleep now?" I ignore her.

It was obvious in her face that she was surprised. Well, I was surprised by my own words too. I sounded like a little boy, probably my 10 years old self, _needy_. But she smiled and said, "Sure, I will. You need that."

"You too," I mumbled before I drifted into sleep.

And somehow, I knew that she would be there when I woke up.


End file.
